The Answering Machine
by angelic theif
Summary: Edward Elirc, Alphonse Elric, Riku, Roxas, Momiji, Naruto, Daisuke Niwia, Dark, Chaud, Ryou Bakura, Ryo Something or another Sora and a whole bunch more...living under one roof...oh god the horror. Sum sucks, story...freakily screwed up but good...I think
1. Character Profiles

Disclaimer: We, the People at Insanity Anime Corp., would like the say that any names recognized as those from another Anime/Manga do not belong to us. In fact, the only Characters that we do own are the ones we provide Character Profiles for. Please Note that all Character Profiles will not be as thorough as the fallowing ones provided. Please also note that all recognized Character's have been aged to fit the story. Sincerly, Luna Moonlite (Angelic Theif/Liv) Ryu Ayame (Mitsuki355) and Hanyou Deamon (Soul Theif at Large)

**The Answering Machine**

**Character Profiles I:**

**Luna**

Name: Luna Moonlite

Nickname: Lu

Gender: Female...duh

Age: Don't ask...you don't wanna know, but by looks, about 22

Race: She claims to be a fallen angel, but recent events have told her that she was a Lower Goddess of the Realm of Chaos (You'll find out later...way later)

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 132

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Amethyst

Hair Style: It's cut short, reaches the bottom of her neck. It's straight, not that fancy really.

Build: She's slinder but curvy and built like a model, simply lacks the height.

Good at: Destroying things, causing chaos, taking care of her "family". Keeping Hanyou in check at all times.

Bad at: Calming down once she's been pushed over the edge, which isn't very hard..

Likes: Keeping a clean home, taking care of her "family", provoking Hanyou just so she can have a fight.

Dislikes: When people uninvitedly bardge into her life and or home, Malik Ishtar, The Goddess Arirs, Edward Elric, and people who waste her time.

Personality: She's cold right down to the very bone and doesn't honostly care about anything or anyone but her "family". But she does have her more compassionate moments where she is willing to help and except others. This doesn't happen often. If she doesn't like someone she will let them know, and personally introduce them to her favorite battleaxe...face first.

**Hanyou**

Name: Hanyou Deamon

Nickname: Han (Not that anyone can get away with calling her that other then Luna and Ryu)

Gender: Yep, she's a guy, no not really. DON'T HURT ME HANYOU!

Age: We haven't been able to figure it out yet...it's been so long. But she looks at least 21

Race: Wolf Demon, plane and simple

Height: 5'6" (Don't talk about her height or it shall be the last thing you ever do)

Weight: 124

Hair Color: Black with red highlights

Eye color: Dark purple

Hair Style: Her heair is somewhat long, reaching to the middle of her back and is usually braided.

Build: She has an average build that she hides behind baggy t-shirts and pants...and when she is forced to show off what she has, you will find that she is well endowed.

Good at: Pissing people off, fighting getting into trouble, getting out of trouble, and beating the crap out of people.

Bad at: Keeping a reign on her very short temper.

Likes: Fighting, erm...fighting...causing disruption...makeing people mad...especially Luna...and yeah...

Dislikes: Too many things to mention...

Personality: She doesn't like people. She has a horrible temper and can't quite control it. She finds joy in torching people as that was what happened to her when Luna banished her to be tortured for all eternity (Erm, yes it will be explained). She doesn't listen to anyone but Edward Elric, sometimes Luna, and very rarely Ryu.

**Ryu**

Name: Ryu Ayame

Nickname: Ry (or in Luna's case Rinnie Roo Roo)

Gender: Fe-freaken-male!

Age: ...19? We don't know much about her past (Or at least we're not supposed to know) and so yeah...

Race: Erm...Ryu doesn't know this yet, but she's an Angel kidnapped by Death and then somehow manged to make it to Earth from the Dead Realm and lost all memory. It wasn't Luna's fault that she was curious and knows too much about everyone's life...

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 138

Hair Color: Black with electric blue streaks

Eye Color: Turquise

Hair Style: Cut extreamly short, around her ears...she likes short hair.

Build: She's tall, slim somewhat curvy and athletic looking. Doesn't mean she is...but that's the way she looks.

Good at: Careing for others, making people smile or happy. Calming down Luna and Hanyou.

Bad at: Showing her true emotions

Likes: having fun, taking care of her family and makeing them happy. And in the seceret of her home planing a tortuse death for someone who crossed her.

Dislikes: When people pry into her life, (Other then her family) being told she's weak, standing by helplessly.

Personality: At first glance you would think this girl was shy and doesn't have a harmful bone in her body. Second glance same thing. In fact, just to look at her you wouldn't believe this girl could acutally beat the crap out of you. Once you get past the shy and queit extiror...you'll be sorry. She doesn't shut up and she has these dark mysterious powers that are as scary as hell it self! But yeah...that's Ryu for you...(She's the scariest one of us...she's got the sutble way of killing.../shudders/)

A/N: And that's the three main Characters from The Answering Machine. The story will revolve around our lives, Mine (Luna), Hanyou's and Ryu's. All the other character's that will be introduced later on in the story are just people. They may be part of or lives but...not a big part of the story. Chapter one will not have Ryu in it though, as she does not come into this until far later. And also, this story will be written in diolect. Exaple:

Hanyou: LUNA! Are you done yet! Freaken A, you should have had this posted so freaken long ago!

Ryu: you have to take orders from Hanyou (laughes)

Luna: I KILL YOU (chases Ryu around the house)

And so on an so forth. That is why you have gotten character profiles for everything . Thank you for your cooperation!

Sincerly: Insanity Anime Corp.


	2. Chapter 1: Dun dun dun

Luna: HANYOU DEAMON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

Hanyou: -slowly walking down the stairs- What did I do this time Lu?

Luna: -standing hands on hips- YOU RUINED MY PERFECTLY CLEAN LIVING ROOM! -points at small pile of messy papers on coffee table-

Hanyou: -sweatdrop- You're nuts...you hear me? NUTS!

Luna: I DON'T GOT ANYTHING DOWN THERE! SO CLEAN IT UP! NOW!

Hanyou: okay, okay, sheesh! Calm down! I'm supposed to be the one with a short temper not you...

Luna: SAYS WHO!

Hanyou: The people reading this...

Luna: -freezes- Oh snap...

Hanyou: Get on with the introduction before they leave..

Luna: -smiles- Hello Everyone my name is Luna Moonlite, and this is one of my Coworkers: Hanyou Deamon!

Hanyou: Sup?

Luna: -angrily- You don't say 'sup' to your beloved readers! You say polite things!

Hanyou: Oh, sorry...how 'bout this? What's Sup?

Luna: -glare- You're an idiot...ANYWAY! Welcome beloved Readers-

Ryu: HEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU INTRODUCE ME!

Luna: -smacks forehead- at this rate, we'll never get the introductions done and over with...-points at the other girl- that's Ryu Ayame, now can we get this over with so we can start the story! Please!

Ryu: -smiles- Please, continue!

Luna: -sigh- Thank you! About time too...-clears throat- -in a professional voice- Hello Everyone, as you already know, my name is Luna Moonlite, and I, Hanyou Deamon, and Ryu Ayame have come up with an extremely weird, BUT creative to deal with the fact that we are hopeless fangirls.

Hanyou: -smacks Luna upside the head- I AM NOT, I REPEAT, AM NOT A FANGIRL! YOU HEAR ME LUNA! DO YOU HEAR THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH? I, HANYOU DEAMON, AM NOT A FANGIRL!

Luna/Ryu: 0.0...

Luna: Okay -backs away slowly- You're not a fangirl Han, you're not...

Hanyou: AND MY NAME'S HANYOU! HAN_YOU _NOT _HAN! _I'M NOT HAN SOLO!

Luna/Ryu: -smirk- Alright 'Bon Bons'! -laugh-

Hanyou: -evil demonic glare-

Luna: Okay! Lets get this over with...Ryu, would you do the honors since you're not in this chapter?

Ryu: Otay! -happy cheerful smile-

**Disclaimer:** We the People of Insanity Anime Corp do not own any Recognized Characters in this story, however, the plot, and all other Unrecognized Character's are ours and we would thank you not to still either or. But if there is a case that someone does, we will sick Luna's man eating Tiger on you, along with her Acid Spitting Monkeys...and if you continue to steal our work...then will sick Luna herself with her Battleaxe on you. But really, I don't think anyone would ever want to steal our work...tis rather screwed up. Thank you and enjoy the story!

**The Answering** **Machine**

**Chapter one: dun dun dun**

Hanyou: -sitting on roof of the house straining longingly up at the darkened sky as the stars began to reveal themselves- Why did you have to leave me like this?

Luna: -climbing up the latter- Who left you what way?

Hanyou: -jumps- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP HERE? CAN'T YOU GIVE ME A MOMENTS PEACE?

Luna: -happily- No.

Hanyou: -angrily- What do you want?

Luna: You didn't finish your chores! -smiles-

Hanyou: You're freaken insane...

Luna: How come? -tilts head-

Hanyou: And an idiot.

Luna: -smiles evilly- Whatever you say Shorty.

Hanyou: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?

Luna: -points at Hanyou- The only midget here. -smiles-

Hanyou: -angrily- I'LL RIP YOUR FREAKEN HEAD OFF! -lunges at Luna-

Luna: -moves swiftly aside-

Hanyou: -falls off roof-_ THUD! -_lands painfully on the ground-

Luna: -smiles- You were saying?

Hanyou: SHUT UP YOU PREP WANNABE!

Luna: -anime vain- I'LL KILL YOU! -jumps off roof-

Narrator: And thus the story has begun. Since Luna is to busy to write the rest of the story, the rest of it will be written in third person by yours truly! Yay!

Luna: Who the hell are you anyway?

Narrator: Why, I'm the Narrator -smiles-

Hanyou: Go away, we don't need you

Narrator: YES YOU DO! YOU NEED A NARRATOR TO MAKE THE STORY GO SMOOTHLY!

Luna: -sweatdrop- That's what the producer said...only about a producer...

Hanyou: Lu, where is the producer?

Luna: -cheesy grin- uhh...-rubs back of neck-

Producer: -buried in the backyard-

Luna: I have no idea!

Narrator: -clears throat- I was trying to make my case as to way you needed a Narrator!

Luna: -sharpening her battleaxe- Please, continue! We're paying attention! -smiles-

Hanyou: -snickers- Yeah, we're totally listening!

Narrator: -gulp- Well, Erm...uhh...It's just that, it would get so tiring for you to continue to direct this all by yourself...

Luna: And you're saying your better than me then? -testing the sharpness of the blade-

Hanyou: OH! Now you're in for the trouble!

Narrator: No, no, no! Why would I ever say something like that!

Luna: -smiles happily- I don't know, why would you?

Hanyou: -impatiently- Stop playing with the poor man Lu, and just give him what he asked for!

Luna: But I wanna hear this!

Narrator: I DON'T WANT THE JOB ANYMORE! -runs off-

Luna: WAIT! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO GET A SWING AT YOU!

Hanyou: -snickers- Now, stop leaving your post.

Malik Ishtar: Yeah baby, stop being distracted by me!

Luna: -twitches- I'll. Kill. Him.

Malik: C'mon Lu, you know you still love me...

Narrator: -sneaks in- A love was forged many a years ago between Luna Moonlite and Malik Ishtar. Soon, Luna lost all interest in him, as he wasn't a very good lover and decided to leave him. He would hear nothing of it and has stalked her all these years. She is legally married to him at the moment.

Hanyou: -points at Narrator- HEY! You _are_ useful!

Luna: -still trying to kill Malik-

Narrator: -beams with pride-

Hanyou: You got the job! Tell more about it...-waves hands- Go on!

Narrator: It all started when Hanyou first set Luna free from her own tormented mind. They both fell in love with two psychos...Hanyou with Ryou Bakura (The Yami side) and Luna with Malik Ishtar. After the wedding Bakura was mysteriously 'gotten rid of' and replaced by Ryou Bakura (The Hikari) Malik on the other hand continuously stalked poor Luna Moonlite, getting on her last nerve. Though she has tried to divorce him many a times, he always does something to make her plans fail. So it is true, she is still legally married to him...least she kills him.

Luna: WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU DAMN IT!

Malik: Because you know deep, deep, deep, down you still want me. -does the happy dance-

Hanyou/Luna: -shudders- That reminds us of the time he did the "I'm to sexy for my shirt" dance.

Malik: HEY! I thought you liked that dance!

Luna: Yeah, I liked it when I liked suc-(rest is censored)

Hanyou/Narrator: -sweatdrop-

Hanyou: Yup, I'm glad we kept the Narrator.

Narrator: Yay me! Hey, wait, why is this called the Answering Machine?

Luna: -sitting on Malik- You'll find out soon enough!

Narrator: O-okay...

Malik: -grinning happily- At least she showing she loves me in a way!

Luna: -starts smacking Malik's head against the ground- You know, if this is loving you, then your right! I'm head over heels in love with you! -still smashing his head into the ground and smiling happily while doing it-

Malik: -somewhere between consciousness and unconscious's-

Hanyou: Luna, don't kill him just yet! You still gotta divorce him!

Luna: I think it would be much easier to just kill him! -smiles pleasantly-

Narrator: This fic, what's it rated?

Luna: -sigh- Fine, I won't kill him...this time.

Hanyou: Ya know, I'm all for killing, blood, guts, and gore and everything like that, but she's just scary to be able to _smile_ while doing it!

Narrator: 0.0 -nods-

Hanyou: -grins- You sure you still want this job?

Narrator: -proud stance- I must keep my pride!

Hanyou: -laughs- It's your death!

Narrator: Can we just end the chapter now? I want to get to the next one...this one is scary!

Hanyou: The second on is worse. The second one is where we meet Ryu...-smirks-

Narrator: You know, this sounds more like a prologue rather then a chapter one...

Hanyou: You're right...HEY! LUNA! Change the Chapter tit-0.0

Luna: -making out with Malik-

Narrator: Readers, be assured she still hates him...just...Erm...

Hanyou: She, has a strong sense of passion?

Narrator: Yeah, we'll go with that...

Hanyou: Luna! Stop kissing him! You're supposed to be _killing_ him!

Luna: -ignores and continues-

Narrator: What is the point of this story anyway?

Hanyou: Insanity...randomness...killing...

Narrator: Oh, right. Why?

Hanyou: Because, we are the creators of Insanity Anime Corp. If you were ever to read 'Flip' you'd understand even more about us! -smiles-

Narrator: Somehow I don't want to.

Hanyou: Yo, dude you gonna change the title?

Narrator: Oh, sure...

Luna: -points at Narrator- You touch it and I'll hurt you!

Malik: -out cold-

Narrator: Damn, she has many mood swings...

Hanyou: 0.0...yeah...it's worse with PMS

Narrator: -anime fall-

Luna: Sorry about this lame chapter! The next one will be tons better! Ryu will be in it! And so will Alphonse Elric and Edward Elric! -smiles-

Hanyou: It's over? Already?

Luna: -nods- Yes, it's over. I'm sorry for the disappointment. I just got carried away. -nervous giggle-

Hanyou: -pokes Narrator- Hey, dude we need you to end this thing...

Narrator: -shakily- Hi, you've reached Insanity Anime Corp, none of the residence can come to the phone right now so please leave your name, number, and message and they'll consider listening to it.

Naruto: Err...Luna? Can you come and get me out of Jail? I got into a bar fight again. But this punk was trying to take my Ramen!

**Fin Chapter one**

**A/N: Erm, that was Chapter one, yeah we the people of Insanity Anime Corp., apologize for the crappiness of this chapter. But you know, it's just chapter one! It will get better We swear it! We do! R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 2: Enter, Ryu

Ryu: -jumping up and down- LUNA, LUNA, LUNA!

Luna: -stares blankly at Ryu- What?

Ryu: I'M HERE, I'M HERE, I'M HERE! -continues to jump up and down-

Luna: -sweatdrop- Must you repeat everything three times?

Ryu: YES, YES, YES! -nod nod nod-

Luna: Why?

Ryu: CUZ I'M ME, ME, ME!

Luna: You're freaken insane...

Hanyou/Ryu: Sanity is overrated, that's why we came up with Insanity Anime Corp, remember Lu?

Luna: OF COURSE _I_ REMEMBER! _I_ CAME UP WITH IT! INSANITY IS MINE! Did you know that feeding sushi to fish isn't exactly a good thing...

Ryu: 0.0 huh?

Hanyou: -smacks forehead- Lu, please don't tell me you tried to feed sushi to a fish...

Luna: BUT IT LOOKED STARVED!

Hanyou: That's cannibalism, Lu...you're just wrong.

Luna: But, it was one of those mini shark fish things...and sharks are already cannibals!

Ryu: -thoughtfully- She has a point Han...

Luna: And, and, and...ALL things considered most fishes are cannibals anyway. The big eat the small...that's how it works!

Ryu: 0.0

Luna: But it's true! It's true, itisitisitis!

Ryu: Anyone catch that?

Hanyou: Huh? what? I stopped paying attention after 'cannibalism'.

Luna: ANYHOW! Lovely readers we must introduce someone very important. Even more important then Ryu.

Ryu: 0.0...who ish more important then me?

Luna: -sighs- I'm sorry to do this Ry, but it must be done.

Hanyou: -snickers- Haha Ryu!

Luna: This person is more important then you too Han...

Hanyou: NO ONE IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN THE HANYOU!

Luna: -sigh- I'm sorry, but this person just is. He's more important then even I.

Hanyou/Ryu: 0.0...the vainest person on the face of this earth just called a guy more important then _she _is! DANG!

Luna: -smiles- Yeah...HEYWAITAMINUTEISHOULDTOTALLYKILLYOUFORTHATCOMMNET!

Ryu: Hanyou, you catch that?

Hanyou: -ignoring everyone- I'll kill him...how could he be more important than me? It's simply not possible...not possible at all...

Luna: -sigh- Let me bring him out...-drags random guy into room-

RG: WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!

Luna: -cheerfully- This is my Beta everybody! Meet Taku-sensei!

Hanyou/Ryu: 0.0...

Hanyou: YOUR THE AS-

Ryu: Erm, Hanyou only rated this fic 'T' so...no saying those naughty words. -smiles-

Hanyou: Whatever...

Luna: As I was saying, this is Taku-sensei, he's the best Beta in the world of beta hood -smiles cheerfully-

Taku: 0.0 I am?

Luna: Just go along with it...ANYWAY! He will be joining us at random moments in the Answer Machine as the Narrator suddenly...err...'vanished'...yeah...there's a good word for it.

Ryu: -sweatdrop- Luna, you didn't...

Luna: He was annoying me...

Narrator: -buried beside Producer-

Ryu: okay...What makes this guy any different?

Luna: Taku is a friend!

-crickets fill in the silence-

Luna: WHAT!

Hanyou: Never stopped you before...

Luna: Taku is my beta for my Naruto story so I can't kill him...or hurt him...or experiment on him...

Naruto: -randomly pops up- WTF AM I IN LOVE WITH A DAMN GUY YOU PERVERTED WENCH!

Ryu: -points at the 'f'- that so stands for freak

Luna:...NAR-NAR! -glomps-

Hanyou: -sweat drop- Not that she pays attention to anyone anyways...

Sasuke: -right behind Naruto- Make it stop Ryu...she's killing me with this!

Kiba: -beside Sasuke- I find it amusing as I have nothing better to do...

Luna: -still glomping Kiba-

Taku: 0.0...KIBA-KUN! -tackleglomp-

Hanyou/Ryu: 0.0; WFT?

Hanyou: -sigh- I knew we needed the Narrator dude...

Ryu: -nods-

Hanyou: TACO DUDE! DO YOUR FREAKEN JOB NOW!

Taku: -stands up- kk...Erm...what am I supposed to do?

Ryu: -sigh- you weren't told anything were you?

Taku: Nope...

Hanyou: As usual Luna neglects her duties to tell the guy she hired to do her neglected duties.

Ryu: You are basically the Narrator...

Taku: That means I don't get to be in the story doesn't it?

Hanyou: Unfortunately no, it doesn't. It means that the main characters went from three to four.

Taku: That's not what contract said!

Hanyou: Like Luna does anything the legal way...

Ryu: So, Taku, as soon as we find a suitable sexy anime picture of you, Luna will describe you and bring you into the story at some point or another...

Hanyou: damn it, he's going to be apart of my life! WHY?

Taku: Do I get any say in this?

Ryu: If you gave her permission to use you...nope.

Taku: So, do I get in a say in what I look like?

Hanyou/Ryu: Nope.

Taku: WHY?

Luna: -finally stands up form the censored scene on the ground- Cuz, I'm the writer, and what I say goes.

Taku: Damn it...

Luna: Okay, I'm too lazy at the moment to even write his profile...and besides...I still need a really sexy anime pic of guy to get my imagination jogging. -smiles-

Ryu: That's our Luna...

Hanyou: So, Taco Dude, get on with the disclaimer so we can get this show on the road. I have an better things to do!

Luna: -angrily glare- Like what?

Ryu: Yeah, Han, like what?

Hanyou: Uhh...Nothing...-shakes head rapidly- nothing at all!

Luna: YAY! So, Taku, get to your duties!

Taku: DON'T BOSS ME AROUND!

Luna: Okay, lets get something straight...I rule. If I say grovel at my feet, you grovel! Got it?

Hanyou/Ryu: -sigh- She's telling the truth. Don't end up like her last guy she gave the job to...

Taku: Wasn't that the narrator?

Hanyou: We said _she_ gave the job to, not me.

Taku: What happened to him?

Luna: -evil grin- You wanna go down to my basement and meet him?

Taku: I'll...pass...

Luna: So get to your duties I hired you to do.

Taku: But I'm not getting paid! And besides, I'm _your_ beta. Not the other way around!

Luna: You know, I could so get another beta. I've had offer's -smiles-

Taku: Whatever. You wouldn't give me up! -sexy stance-

Hanyou: -sweat drop- Taco, just get on with it already!

Taku: -sigh- Fine...

Disclaimer: The creators of Insanity Anime Corp. would like to say that they do not own any Recognized Characters. Thank you.

A/N: This Chapter will be less random...and more...Okay...never mind about that. This chapter will be...damn it, it won't be anything but screwed up!

Luna: OMG! I found the perfect pic and, and, and I love it! I gotta write the profile for him!

Taku: 0.0 why did I agree to this?

Hanyou: Same reason we agreed.

Taku: Why did you guys agree to it then?

Ryu: -sigh- She told us to...

Taku: You do everything she says...

Hanyou/Ryu: -points at battleaxe- You see that?

Taku: -nods-

Hanyou: It's extremely persuasive...

Ryu: Especially when it's right in your face.

Taku: 0.0...uh...okay...

Luna: -angrily- Are you done ignoring me and talking among yourselves?

Taku/Ryu/Hanyou: -nod quickly- YES MA'AM!

Luna: Uhh...-sigh- I'll post it next chapter...

* * *

****

The Answering Machine

Chapter two: Enter, Ryu

Hanyou: -walking groggily downstairs early in the morning- Luna, I don't smell coffee...where's breakfast?

-no answer-

Luna?

-still no answer-

-Walks slowly into the kitchen- Luna…Luna…LUNA!

-and yet silence continues to meet her words-

Where the heck is she? Wait...Luna isn't in...I'm home alone...PARTY! WOOT! WOOT!

Luna: -walks in caring a cloaked figure- HANYOU! HANYOU! I NEED YOU'RE HELP!

Hanyou: -with absolutely no interest in the matter what so ever- With what?

Luna: -lays girl on sofa- Just come here now!

Hanyou: -slowly walks into living room- OH MY GOD! What happened to her?

Luna: I don't know, I was outside feeding Ketsueki-

Hanyou: Lu, what exactly were you feeding that damn tiger?

Luna: Leftovers!

Hanyou: From what?

Luna: That lamb we had last night -smiles brightly-

Hanyou: Lu, we didn't have lamb last night...

Luna: You weren't apart of it...

Hanyou: I don't even wanna know.

Luna: Yeah, so I was walking and I found this girl laying in the back ally bleeding and half dead!

Hanyou: Are you sure you were just walking Lu? Did you attack her and suddenly felt bad or something?

Luna: NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! Now shut up and help me!

Hanyou: I'm not helping you cure her. That just takes too much outta me.

Luna: -suddenly slaps girl- Yo! Chick! Wake the freak up!

Hanyou: -sweat drop- Lu, like that's gonna work?

Girl: -slowly moves head- -in a quiet rough voice- where am I?

Hanyou: Holy shiz! It worked!

Luna: Han, go get some water!

Hanyou: -rushes to kitchen and gets some water-

Luna: Who are you?

Girl: R-ry A-ayame...

Hanyou: -walks back in carring the glass of water- Ryu Ayame? What kind of name is that?

Luna: Same kind as Hanyou Daemon and Luna Moonlite...-presses glass to girls lips-

Hanyou: Oh...okay.

Ryu: -drinks water thirstily-

Luna: Hanyou, can we keep her?

Hanyou: -sighes- Lu, I said yes to keeping the pet tiger, but I don't ever remember saying yes to keeping a human!

Luna: Please? -sweet innocent pleading look-

Hanyou: -sigh- Fine, but she's not sleeping in my bed!

Luna: -happily- S'okay, I dont' think she's like sleeping outside.

Ryu: -thinking- _What the heck have I gotten myself into? These people are freaken nuts!_

****

Three Months Later...or something like that

Ryu: AHH! LUNA! SAAAVE ME! -running around the house with Hanyou chaseing her-

Hanyou: GIVE IT BACK YOU THIEF! I WANT IT BACK NOW!

Luna: Who stole what from who? And why are you yelling, and why aren't you in the car ready to go shopping?

Hanyou/Ryu: Uhh...what?

Luna: GET MOVING!

Hanyou: -rushing to car- Ryu, notice how she changes the subject so easily?

Ryu: -beside Hanyou- She scares me that way still...

Taku: (I'm the Narrator at the moment) They all get into the car...and Luna is driving. Something is seriously wrong with this picture.

Hanyou: OHH...look...A burning building...

Luna/Ryu: WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT!

Hanyou: -points at a building up a head...that is indeed burning-

Luna: 0.0...

Ryu: LUNA LOOK OUT!

Taku: Yep, see, never let a Luna behind the wheel of a car. She will hit something...or in this case...someone...

Luna: You so suck at being the narrator...

Ryu: The story is hanging mid motion...

Hanyou: YAY! MID MOTION!

Taku: SHUT UP! Anyway...Back in motion goes the story!

Luna: -rushing out of car- Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!

Random Guy: -laying on the ground groaning- Oh god my leg!

Luna: AHHH! I'msosorryIdidn'tseeyoucanyoueverforgivemethisisallmyfaulti'msuchastupididiotthatshouldneverbeletbehindthewheele!

Ryu: -beside Luna translating- I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! Can you ever forgive me? This is all my fault...I didn't get the rest...

Other Random Guy: AL! Al, Oh my God! Are you okay!

Al: -continues to groan and clutch his left leg-

Random Guy: YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!

Luna: -pauses her spazing episode- He looks like he's alive to me...

Ryu: -poking Al- Yep, Alive...

Hanyou: Would you two stop being stupid! -marches over- SOMEONE CALL THE PARAMEDICS!

Luna: OH! Right!

* * *

Taku: ANNND That's all you get...Luna doesn't want to type anymore so you have to wait for chapter four or three or whatever it is that's next. Okay, buh bye now. 


End file.
